ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord Volmazona
Lord Volmazona is a demonic crime lord living in Talomoha, a rainy, uneventful town. He is the primary antagonist in The Mission to Earth. Biography Early life Very little is known about Volmazona’s early life, nor if he once went by a different name. However, he eventually became evil. In order to rule the world, he developed a project to hatch an army of deathless tree branches. Lord Volmazona intended to hatch the Army of the Bush and use them to rule the world. To this end, he began searching for a powerful cell that would allow him to finish his project. He became widely feared among the residents of Talomoha, according to Darius. In the mix, he encountered a woman named Trette-Zang who joined him in order to save her brother from falling in a portal. However, once he was revived, the boy still fell into the portal anyway, leaving Trette-Zang in Volmazona’s hands. Since then, Trette-Zang has been working with Lord Volmazona to rule the world and hatch the army, though she merely did so because she had no choice, and often mocked the crime lord’s temper and schemed with a sarcastic quip. Claiming the Crystal After collecting branches with Trette-Zang, Lord Volmazona returned home and they both began elaborating on his evil plan before making plans to overthrow the governor together. Meanwhile, Rebecca Prowse, Ryan, and Darius, three enemies of the Dark Lord, set off to find Volmazona’s fortress. Eventually, they encountered the power cell, which Volmazona had long sought for. Ryan chose to bring it with, unaware that Volmazona’s dragons had witnessed this. They presumably informed the Dark Lord of the cell’s location. Finally, the hunting party went to sleep. However, Rebecca, who couldn’t sleep, set off, unknowingly under the eyes of Lord Volmazona. The latter ordered Trette-Zang to bring Prowse to him. He wanted to know how the humanoid had ended up on Earth. Zang successfully lured Rebecca into the fortress, but she also caught the attention of Darius and Ryan, who followed. Inside the guest bedroom of the fortress, Zang offered to get her master so they could reckon. However, while she was away, Darius and Ryan came rushing inside, claiming they had found Lord Volmazona’s project in motion to hatch an army of deathless tree branches. They had also recovered her guinea pig, Luke. Volmazona had also realized intruders were present, and went to the guest room himself. He arrived just as Rebecca drew the power cell from her pocket. Just as Prowse realized she had been tricked, Volmazona demanded that she give him the cell. When Prowse refused, he told her that Alyssa was actually Trette-Zang, his sidekick, and he drew his bubble gun. Trette asked why he would use hiccup gas on a child. Volmazona angrily countered that he would “spray a million kids before my army negates its existence”. He told Zang it was time she learned her place. He ordered her to round up the prisoners. Zang refused, realizing that he did not care for anyone besides himself, Zang refused to continue as his pawn. Instead, she helped the prisoners flee. Capture Despite Trette-Zang assisting them, the four were ultimately captured along with the newly acquired power cell which Volmazona then used to summon the Army of the Bush. He sent them to destroy all opposition, and they filed out of the fortress. However, as Volmazona went to witness his victory, a guinea pig named Luke arrived in the fortress. The rodent freed the prisoners and destroyed the electrical wires in the chamber to negate the cell’s necromancy. Furious, Volmazona returned to the room where the ritual was performed and found Rebecca was free and Ryan and Darius were gone. Inferring the turn of events, Volmazona believed the cell’s failure was her doing. He grabbed Rebecca and lifted her off her feet, but Rebecca pushed the Dark Lord into the pull of the cell. Lord Volmazona grabbed Prowse again and tried to throw her into the cell’s external field, but the cell bound Volmazona with cords and sent deathly beams into outer space, using up all its powers. Rebecca contacted the governor and informed him that Volmazona had finally been subdued, and the latter promised he would be arrested. They then left with Trette-Zang. Volmazona was arrested as planned, and he spent the rest of his days in a prison cell. He never bothered anyone again. Physical description Lord Volmazona is a skeletal creature with green, rotting flesh. It is possible that in his quest for power, he tried several dark magical approaches, which left his physical appearance deteriorating, in a similar way to Mr. Stupid NoHead from The Super Babies, and Emperor Palpatine from Star Wars. It is also possible that in his obsession with power, the crime lord has used his magical abilities to stave off death but is unable to keep his body from deteriorating as he is a skeletal creature with rotting flesh. Nevertheless, the decomposition seems only external as he is physically strong, fast and agile and able to project his voice. Personality and traits What Lord Volmazona lacks in physical strength, he makes up for in meticulous planning, impressive manipulation, and an intimidating aura. Aside from that, Volmazona is best known for his uncontrollably hot temper, although he is fully aware of this and immediately tries to remain calm and maintain composure as much as he can. At times, the smallest inconveniences can send him over the edge, causing fiery fits and extreme damage to the area and people around him, depending on the situation. This quality makes him a feared figure among Talomoha and beyond, especially in the eyes of his minion Trette-Zang. He seems to have a surprising amount of faith in the woman as he continuously sent her out with various missions and tasks, most of which were rather major. As mentioned earlier, Lord Volmazona is a master manipulator, and he taught Trette-Zang how to be the same way. He is also fairly comedic, often making jokes and pop-culture references during casual conversations, though they’re usually played for his own, twisted amusement, and at the expense of others. He is also a murderer, as Ryan infers to his being responsible for the “burnings and killings” going on. Appearances *''The Mission to Earth'' Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:The Mission to Earth characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:Skeletons Category:D.I.T. characters